Little Rose In Broken Letters
by LitSantax
Summary: Podría ser peor si no tuviera en donde llorar, pero estaba rodeado de aquellas cartas rotas en las que mis lágrimas se habían consumido y guardado para siempre, era un consuelo que ella me brindaba y un dolor súbito en cada palabra. Sí... Aún lo recuerdo.
1. Broken Rose

Los personajes le pertenecen a Kishimoto.

La historia es inspirada por el anime de NANA, además de la música y algunas frases.

Recomiendo leer este capitulo con ''Broken Rose'' de NANA.

* * *

**-Prólogo-**

Parpadeó varias veces intentando acostumbrarse a la luz que se colaba por la ventana, giró hacia un lado somnoliento para fijarse en la hora. 9:41 A.M. Suspiró con flojera mientras se tallaba los ojos casi irritado. Se levantó tirando las sábanas con desgano y caminaba hacia el baño.

-_Me levanté más tarde de lo usual…-_ se dijo mentalmente mientras se lavaba la cara.

Cuando terminó, se dirigió hacia la cocina para desayunar algo de ramen, era de lo único que quería saber, comer y después entrenar como siempre, pero justo cuando abrió la alacena, recordó todo lo sucedido el día de ayer y por lo que hoy se sentía cansado y de no muy buen humor. Bufó casi con fastidio y cerró la alacena. Definitivamente era mejor salir de ahí.

* * *

-Naruto, vienes temprano- Le comentó el hombre en el puesto de ramen mientras le entregaba un gran tazón. Naruto intentó mantener su personalidad mientras sonreía a su modo.

-Sí, me parece que vendré a molestar por aquí desde temprano, la verdad es que ya no me sabe tan bueno el ramen instantáneo- Le contó mientras comía.

-Que raro, pensé que te gustaba cualquier ramen-

-Antes sí… ahora, bueno… digamos que ahora ya he perdido ciertas cosas- Sonrió y siguió comiendo.

-Has madurado mucho muchacho- Comentó desinteresadamente el hombre mientras acomodaba sartenes.

-¡Pues claro! Ya he crecido mucho, además soy mucho más fuerte- Alardeó con orgullo cuando sintió un zape en su cabeza.

-¡Auch!- Se quejó el rubio sobándose mientras volteaba a ver al culpable.

-Creo que sigues siendo el mismo niño atarantado-

-¡Jah! Eso ni tu te la crees Kakashi-sensei, sabes que soy el mejor- Se burló Naruto sorbiendo desde su tazón.

-¿Cómo estás?- Le preguntó el peli-blanco haciendo que el rubio respingara un poco, ese tono, esas palabras… normalmente no salían de esa forma apenas que tuvieran una intención y aunque Naruto sabía a que se refería, fingió que no lo hacía.

-Yo siempre estoy bien, pero ahora se me ha hecho tarde para entrenar- Contestó Naruto dejando su tazón completamente vacío mientras se levantaba.- Gracias viejo, ahí me apuntas la cuenta-

-De todas formas ni pagas- Le contestó con costumbre el hombre limpiando un plato a lo que Naruto sonrió.

-Nos vemos Kakashi-sensei- Se despidió sin dejarlo hablar. Kakashi vio como su ex-alumno se alejaba caminando con las manos en sus bolsillos. Muy raro en él. Normalmente siempre caminaba como desbaratado hiperactivo o corría.

-Naruto… en verdad aún solo eres un niño, aún sigues siendo muy transparente- Susurró para él.

* * *

No iba a entrenar. Eso es seguro. Hoy no. Había pasado todo el día caminando pensante, como si estuviera muerto, como si no existiera nadie. Konoha ya estaba oscureciendo, no había comido en la tarde como acostumbraba y al parecer, no iba a cenar tampoco. Estaba tan perdido en él mismo que parecía alucinar su voz como si ella misma leyera lo que había escrito para él. No iba a hacer nada más que hundirse ese día.

-_Ne, Naruto… ¿te acuerdas como nos conocimos? ¿Nosotros tres?-_

Hundirse pero seguir caminando.

_-Quisiera contarte como me siento, pero sé que tu has sentido más que yo, tanto que me siento aún tan común…-_

Recordarles a todos que él era fuerte.

_-Me mata no saber que piensas ahora, sé que te dije que me considero mediocre aún… pero en verdad me siento sola-_

Jamás rendirse ante nada ni siquiera ante estas líneas escritas que aún se encontraban guardadas debajo de su almohada.

_-¿Lo recuerdas? ¿Recuerdas como nos conocimos?-_

Y no derramar ni una lágrima más.

_-Porque yo aún lo hago…-_

* * *

Bueno, esta es una nueva historia, como ya dije, inspirada en NANA, aún no la tengo muy bien construida, pero ya se que quiero que pase, este es sólo el prólogo, no es muy emocionante pero esperemos que les parezca así lo que le sigue.

Es una historia de Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke en realidad, pero el centro de la historia se basa en Sakura.

Porfa, dejen reviews si les gustó, no les gustó, les es indiferente o no, ya saben. Se agradecen mucho y todas sus preguntas son contestadas, sigo siendo nueva. Ja.

Nos vemos!


	2. You Set Me Free

Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenecen a Kishimoto.

Inspirada en NANA.

Recomendación: Escuchar al final ''You set me free'' de Angela Miller.

* * *

No sería extraño decir que conservaba las pequeñas cartas de su viejo amor… tampoco sería extraño decir que él en veces lloraba sobre estas. ¿Qué sería extraño entonces? Estaba sentado en una pequeña mesa con todas las cartas revueltas encima de esta, con sus codos recargados y sus manos enredadas en su rubio cabello. Era uno de esos días… esos días de antaño. Se levantó desganado como se le había hecho costumbre, estaba aturdidamente melancólico –raro en él- pero era normal sentirse así después de tanto recuerdo.

''_Ne, Naruto… Tú sabes que nunca me ha gustado vagar por las calles ¿cierto? Pero… últimamente he ido mucho al pequeño parque que esta cerca de donde vivo y solo me encuentro a un pobre hombre que esta frente a una banca contando una historia… eres tú de quien habla siempre, incluso cuando no tiene a nadie quien contarle, él esta contando su historia… y siempre me siento en una banca a lado a escucharlo''._

Se colocó su chaqueta naranja y salió de su departamento dejando a las cartas hablando solas.

* * *

-Gracias, que tenga un excelente día- Despachó la coqueta rubia de una florería a un cliente. Últimamente había más clientela de la normal y estaba inconscientemente feliz en cierto modo. Suspiró y recargó sus codos en la barra colocando sus manos en su barbilla mirando hacia las flores de afuera con una sonrisa.

''_-Me preguntó que flor le agradará más…- Se preguntó una pelirosa aturdida de tanta variedad._

_-Olvídalo frente, ya le mandé de mis mejores flores a Sasuke-kun para que se recupere- Se burló la rubia triunfante._

_-¿Ah sí? ¿Cuáles le mandaste?- Preguntó casi desafiante la pelirosa._

_-¿Crees que soy tonta? No te diré copiona- Contestó la rubia con una sonrisa malvada llevando las manos en la cintura mientras entraba a su tienda. Se sentó frente a la caja registradora y observó como la pelirosa se iba sin comprar nada, sonrió ante eso, pero antes de que saliera de su vista, miró como arrancaba una pequeña flor blanca que estaba vagamente por ahí. Bufó burlona. ''Que patética eres, Sakura'' pensó._

_Unas horas más tarde, se encamino hacia el hospital para ver al 'hermoso vengador' de ojos negros, iba con una sonrisa radiante como era de costumbre en ella, entró al hospital y se acercó a la recepcionista._

_-Disculpe, buenas tardes, vengo a ver a Sasuke Uchiha- Le dijo la rubia con una hermosa sonrisa._

_-Ah sí, veamos…- La señora buscaba en una lista resbalando su dedo sobre ella- ¿Señorita Ino Yamanaka?-_

_-Sí, esa soy yo- Contestó la rubia sonriendo aún más- Vaya, no pensaba que Sasuke me esperaba- comentó vagamente mientras jugaba con su enorme coleta._

_-Eh, sí… Verá, es que el joven Uchiha me pidió que le devolviera todas estas flores- Señaló la señora con su dedo enfrente haciendo que la rubia volteara hacia atrás mirando todas las coloridas flores que le había mandado ella personalmente al pelinegro.- El dice que le molestan las flores…- Le informó la señora con un deje de 'lo siento'._

_Ino cambió su radiante sonrisa por una cara totalmente confusa, sin decir nada, se encaminó al cuarto donde se encontraba Sasuke con paso rápido, cuando llegó, toco un par de veces y sin esperar respuesta entró. Observó como el Uchiha estaba observando hacia la ventana y de repente su mirada se dirigió hacia ella… y también observó… la pequeña flor blanca que estaba a lado de Sasuke en un delicado jarrón.''_

Sin darse cuenta, su rostro había tomado un semblante melancólico y triste. ¿Cuántas veces se había peleado con Sakura para llegar a tocar el corazón de un hombre que lo carecía? Que de cierta forma, Naruto y Sakura estaban formándole algo parecido a uno. Sonrió con la misma melancolía. ''_Estabas tan cerca, Sakura…''_ Pensó con derrota.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse y sacudió su cabeza para que salieran los recuerdos, con el gusto de siempre, atendió a los nuevos clientes con una sonrisa que ya no era tan grande como antes.

* * *

-¿Qué andas haciendo tan calmado por estos rumbos tan solos?- Escuchó una caída voz detrás de él.

-Supongo que estoy muy cansado de tanto entrenamiento, Kakashi-sensei- Mintió con facilidad sintiendo como su maestro se sentaba a lado de él.

-Sí, el entrenamiento de estar encerrado en casa todo el día y salir para ver el lago vagamente, suele ser cansado…- Soltó irónico el peliblanco. Naruto solo le dedicó una mirada crédula.

-Canalizo mi energía- Se defendió.

-Tu no tienes la habilidad de hacer eso, Naruto-

-¡Antes no la tenía, ahora soy increíblemente 'canalizado'!- Soltó el rubio ruidoso como solía ser. A lo que Kakashi rió por lo bajo.

-Yo también la extraño- Soltó de repente el peliblanco. Naruto sintió como prácticamente se petrificó por el cambio de tema.- Además, creo que aun dependes mucho de ella-

Naruto solo lo miraba con los ojos desmesurados. Le afectaba increíblemente Sakura, que le daba miedo y eso expresaba su rostro, miedo.

-Pero también creo… que ella depende mucho de ti- Dejó las palabras en el viento que corría sobre ellos.

* * *

Llegó a su pequeño departamento tirando su chaqueta al suelo y se acercó a la pequeña mesa adornada de las pequeñas cartas.

_''Me encontraste sola… cuando escuchaba una voz que era desconocida, me daba coraje y le daba fuerza a mi corazón cuando te aparté antes de ver lo que en realidad eras… pero llegaste con los brazos abiertos y dijiste que me amabas por quien era, cuando estaba encantada y sola por Sasuke, con todo sobre mi espalda… me diste libertad''_

Volvió a derramar lágrimas sin alguna expresión en su rostro mojando de nuevo el papel que se había aferrado a él.

_''Me dejaste libre…''_

Y volvió a dormir sobre las letras que habían sido escritas por quién ahora, se encontraba más allá de estar solo.

* * *

Es corto grr, lo sé.

Pero logré actualizar, sé que aún no torna demasiado interesante, pero ya llegará, ya llegará (o eso espero).

Como verán, utilicé la letra de la canción que recomendé arriba de Angela Miller, la edité un poco claro, miraba vagamente la tele cuando me topé con American Idol y estaba ella cantando esta canción que es originalmente de ella, me inspiró un poco.

¿Reviews? Me encantaría escuchar toda clase de opinión -más bien leer- en fin, yo las escuchó porque aveces leo en voz alta.

Peace i'm out of here!


End file.
